Journey of love
by liinn
Summary: Jika perjalanan sebelumnya Sasuke menyebutnya sebagai penebusan dosa, tapi tidak kali ini. Terutama karena ia tidak sendiri, ada Sakura yang menemaninya. Namun sebelum itu, ia harus berurusan dengan ketiga anggota tim tujuh lainnya sebelum dapat membawa Sakura bersamanya.


**Naruto(c)** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Dont Like Dont Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan Naruto, Sasuke akhirnya kembali ke Konoha. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari pemuda tersebut, kecuali beberapa bagian fisiknya saja. Dia tetaplah Sasuke yang angkuh dengan harga diri setinggi langit. Irit kata, bicara hanya seperlunya saja. Namun sekarang setidaknya ia lebih ramah. Kebiasaan terdahulu nampaknya sudah mengakar dalam dirinya, seperti caranya memanggil mantan gurunya hanya Kakashi saja meski sekarang pria tersebut sudah menjadi _rokudaime_ , namun jika berada pada situasi formal tentu Sasuke tahu cara menempatkan diri. Ia juga kadang suka berdebat dengan sahabat yang tidak ingin diakuinya, Naruto. Jika keduanya telah memulai perdebatan yang selalu serius seolah pertarungan keduanya mempertaruhkan hidup dan mati, dipastikan mereka akan berakhir di rumah sakit dan disambut dengan omelan panjang dari rekan merah mudanya.

Berbicara mengenai gadis merah jambu menyebalkan yang memiliki tempat khusus di hatinya itu, ada banyak perubahan setelah dua tahun lebih ia meninggalkan Konoha— meninggalkan Sakura dengan sebuah janji yang kini telah ditepatinya, ah akan segera ia tepati sepenuhnya— baik dari segi fisik dan sikapnya. Namun, gadis itu tetaplah Sakura cerewet dengan emosi yang meluap-luap tapi akan malu-malu dan memerah di satu waktu saat ia memberikan perhatian khusus padanya. Tak dipungkirinya, ada kebanggaan tersendiri jikalau Sakura sudah berubah menjadi 'gadis manis nan menggemaskan' karena dirinya.

Yeah, seganas-ganasnya Sakura, gadis itu akan langsung takluk di depan pemuda yang dicintainya.

Tanpa sadar, seringai tipis terukir di bibir Sasuke. Dadanya tengah membengkak dengan keangkuhan karena hanya dirinya yang mampu menaklukkan gadis yang memiliki pukulan maut dari tangan mungilnya, mewarisi kemampuan sang _godaime_ bahkan melampaui kemampuan perempuan tua yang masih terlihat awet muda tersebut di usianya yang baru menginjak tujuh belas tahun. Gadis cengeng menyebalkan yang selalu membuatnya khawatir dan menggerakkan tubuhnya dari alam bawah sadarnya untuk melindunginya kini telah berubah lebih dari apa yang diharapkannya. Bahkan Naruto saja harus berpikir dua kali untuk bermain-main dengan emosi Sakura kalau tidak ingin menginap di rumah sakit.

"Kau akan pergi lagi?"

Sasuke menarik diri dari pemikirannya setelah mendengar suara lirih gadis merah jambu yang mengenakan pakaian santainya. Mata hitamnya melirik Sakura yang tengah menunduk dengan kedua tangan terkepal di atas pahanya.

"Hn."

Sasuke menanggapi, mendongak menatap langit malam yang dihiasi beberapa bintang yang baru muncul.

"Secepat itukah? Kau baru dua bulan disini, Sasuke- _kun_." Sakura menghela napasnya dalam, mencoba untuk tidak membiarkan jatuh buliran air yang sudah menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu, Sakura."

Ada ketegasan dalam nada bicara Sasuke, Sakura pun mengerti jika kepergian Sasuke sudah tidak bisa dicegah. Namun, apa tidak bisa pemuda itu sedikit lebih lama untuk tinggal di Konoha? Jujur saja, Sakura masih sangat merindukan kehadiran pemuda di sampingnya itu.

"Apa kali ini aku boleh ikut?" Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan sayunya. Pertanyaan yang sarat akan permohonan itu keluar dengan lirih dari mulut Sakura. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menyusahkanmu, Sasuke- _kun_." Gadis itu menggigit bibirnya, mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sasuke ke arah lain. "Apa kau masih menganggapku lemah?"

Pergerakan dari Sasuke membuat hati Sakura mencelos. Jadi begitu ya? Dirinya masih lemah di mata Sasuke?

Gadis itu masih bertahan di bangku sebelum suara Sasuke menyapa pendengarannya.

"Sudah malam. Kuantar."

Sakura akhirnya beranjak dan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu dengan berat hati dan kecewa. Dengan sedikit berlari, ia akhirnya bisa berjalan sejajar dengan pemuda Uchiha yang selama ini menawan hatinya.

Dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura, tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Sakura hanya diam sembari sesekali melirik Sasuke yang sepertinya tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Pemuda itu masih nampak sibuk dengan memikirkan sesuatu bahkan setelah tiba di depan rumah Sakura.

Ada sekitar satu menit mereka berdiri disana. Sasuke masih terdiam dengan mulut terkatup rapat tanpa ada niatan beranjak dari sana dan Sakura yang masih bediri dengan wajah tertunduk karena tidak siap untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada pemuda di hadapannya.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Sakura."

Mereka membuka mulut dalam waktu hampir bersamaan.

"Hn."

Sasuke menggumamkan dua konsonan khasnya, menandakan kalau ia mempersilakan Sakura untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Sakura mengerti, ia bersiap untuk kalimat yang sama saat malam Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha ketika mereka masih _genin_. Namun entah kenapa lidahnya kelu dan kata-kata itupun tak jua keluar.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , aku …." Sakura terdiam, merasa takut melanjutkan ucapannya.

Sasuke menatap lekat gadis merah jambu yang tengah menatap kakinya. Meskipun tidak dapat melihat wajah Sakura dengan jelas karena tertutup helaian merah jambu gadis itu, Sasuke sudah dapat menebak seperti apa Sakura sekarang. Kenangan masa lalu masih tersimpan jelas dalam ingatannya, saat Sakura mencoba menghentikannya untuk keluar dari Konoha dan pergi ke Orochimaru.

"Sakura …."

Sakura menggeleng pelan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya. "S-Sasuke- _kun_ , aku …"

"Masuklah!"

"T-tapi aku belum—"

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian menyentil kening Sakura. "Hn. Kau harus berkemas. Kita akan berangkat setelah matahari terbit. Sampai jumpa di gerbang Konoha."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang nampaknya masih sulit dicerna oleh Sakura, pemuda itu telah menghilang dari hadapan Sakura beberapa detik setelah ucapannya.

Sakura sendiri hanya bisa melongo, mencoba meresapi makna dari kata-kata Sasuke.

Dan kemudian ….

"Hee?! A-aku … S-Sasuke- _kun_ , kami …?!"

Sakura sudah tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apalagi. Cairan bening kini mengalir deras membasahi pipi ranumnya. Kendati begitu, sudut-sudut bibirnya melengkung menampilkan senyuman super lebar. Kedua tangannya menangkup dadanya, seolah takut akan terjadi sesuatu dengan jantungnya yang kini berdetak sangat kencang. Sesekali, Sakura menjerit tertahan meluapkan kebahagiaannya, bahkan sampai beberapa kali gadis itu melompat-lompat kegirangan layaknya anak kecil yang dikasih permen.

Intinya, Sakura seperti orang gila sekarang. Semua itu hanya karena kata-kata dari Sasuke, namun hal itu berarti dunia baginya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"T-tapi Teme …"

Sasuke mendengus, kemudian menatap semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan hokage. "Apa kalian meragukanku? Aku lebih dari mampu untuk melindunginya."

"Bukannya begitu, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Sakura- _chan_. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Deheman lain keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda pucat yang sekilas mirip dengan Sasuke. "Perkataanmu tadi seolah kau meragukan kemampuan Sasuke, Naruto." Sai menanggapi dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Kau tidak membantu, Sai!" tukas Naruto yang kini mendelik kesal pada Sai yang tengah duduk manis di ujung sofa.

Sai hanya membalas dengan senyuman yang membuat Naruto semakin jengkel. Pemuda yang paling dahulu melepaskan masa lajangnya di tim tujuh (bahkan mengalahkan Kakashi) kadang bingung kenapa mereka semua bisa memiliki ikatan yang sangat erat, padahal karakter mereka sangat bertolak belakang.

Sedangkan Kakashi masih menatap lekat Sasuke. Mencari kesungguhan pemuda itu sebelumnya menyerahkan mantan muridnya yang sudah ia anggap layaknya putri sendiri itu di tangan lelaki Uchiha yang dulunya sangat labil itu.

Kakashi sangat tahu bagaimana cintanya Sakura ke Sasuke. Ketika masih _genin_ , ia mengira rasa suka Sakura saat itu hanyalah kekaguman anak-anak tanpa makna. Namun setelah melihat perubahan Sakura semenjak kepergian Sasuke dahulu, Kakashi mulai melihat tekad baru dalam diri Sakura. Jauh terkubur di lubuk hatinya, Kakashi mengakui perubahan banyak yang ada dalam diri Sakura berawal dari kepergian Sasuke.

Tidak ada lagi gadis cengeng yang hanya bisa menangis saat melihat kedua rekannya terluka. Tidak ada lagi Sakura yang hanya menggantungkan harapannya pada pundak Naruto. Tidak ada lagi gadis muda dua belas tahun yang selalu dilindungi oleh kedua rekannya.

Sekarang, bunga kuncup itu telah mekar walau sedikit terlambat atau mungkin dulu memang belum waktunya?

Salah satu alasan utama perubahan besar yang terjadi pada diri Sakura adalah pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu mengemukakan rencananya untuk membawa Sakura ikut bersamanya. Jujur saja, Kakashi benar-benar _shock_ saat mendengar hal itu langsung dari Sasuke. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan membawa Sakura bersamanya. Pria itu tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Sasuke sekarang.

"Apa kau yakin, Sasuke?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, Kakashi kembali mempertanyakan. Ia hanya ingin mendapatkan kepastian yang diinginkannya dari pemuda di hadapannya. Walaupun ia bukan ayah dari Sakura, namun memberikan izin Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura ke luar desa dengan waktu yang cukup lama membuatnya merasa seperti seorang ayah yang akan melepas putrinya untuk menikah.

"Aku sudah lama memikirkannya." Sasuke membalas dengan tatapan intens pada Kakashi. "Aku tidak peduli kau mengizinkannya atau tidak, aku tetap akan membawa Sakura bersamaku. Aku meminta izin padamu bukan karena kau _rokudaime_ sekarang, tapi karena kau adalah _sensei_ kami."

Untuk kedua kalinya Kakashi dibuat terkejut. Setelah keinginan Sasuke untuk membawa Sakura, sekarang ia kembali dikejutkan oleh ucapan Sasuke yang tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Rasanya Kakashi ingin tertawa kencang sekaligus menangis haru. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kata-kata seperti itu akan keluar dari mantan muridnya yang _tsundere_ itu.

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, Sasuke ..." Kakashi terkekeh pelan yang dibalas dengan dengusan tajam dari Sasuke.

"Kami akan berangkat sebelum matahari terbit besok," Sasuke menginformasikan.

Akhirnya, Kakashi menghela napas. Pria itu menyandarkan punggungnya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya sesekali pada ketiga lelaki yang yang kini beranjak dewasa─ah, sudah dewasa tersebut.

"Sasuke … "

Kakashi melihat ke arah Naruto yang kini tak seperti biasanya. Nampak kekhawatiran yang sangat jelas di wajah lelaki yang beberapa bulan lalu memutuskan untuk membangun sebuah keluarga, mendahului rekan-rekannya di tim tujuh bahkan dari semua teman-teman seangkatannya.

"Aku tahu, walaupun aku melarangmu bahkan menghajarmu agar tidak membawa Sakura- _chan_ pergi, kau tidak akan mengurungkan niatmu. Aku juga tahu, Sakura- _chan_ dari dulu ingin sekali ikut denganmu bahkan saat kau pergi pada Orochimaru ia menawarkan diri untuk menemanimu." Naruto diam sejenak. Ia kemudian bangkit dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Sasuke yang masih duduk. "Aku mohon, jaga Sakura- _chan_." Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Naruto membungkuk di depan Sasuke sembari memohon seperti itu. "Aku tidak meragukan kemampuanmu, bahkan sekarang Sakura- _chan_ sudah sangat mampu untuk menjaga dirinya sendiri. Tapi … " Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke tepat di bola matanya, " … jangan menyakitinya lagi. Kumohon, Sasuke."

Kakashi nampak mematung, Sai bahkan menampilkan wajah seriusnya kini. Apa yang dilakukan Naruto benar-benar di luar dugaan mereka. Naruto yang selalu tidak ingin kalah dalam hal apapun dari Sasuke, rela menundukkan kepalanya di hadapan pemuda Uchiha itu demi Sakura.

"Kaulah sumber penderitaan Sakura, tapi kau juga sumber kebahagiaannya."

Ah, Kakashi paham betul dengan ucapan Naruto yang terakhir. Pun juga dengan Sai. Kendati ia adalah _orang baru_ dalam tim tujuh, ia sedikit tidaknya memahami tentang ikatan diantara mereka yang kini juga mengikat dirinya.

Tim tujuh bukan hanya rekan semata, namun sebuah keluarga yang bisa menjadi tempat untuk pulang.

Saat pertamakali bergabung dalam misi menemukan lokasi persembunyian Orochimaru yang diberikan Sakura atas informasi dari Sasori sesaat sebelum kematian master boneka yang memiliki wajah imut itu, Sai sesungguhnya memiliki misi khusus yang diberikan oleh Danzou yang pada akhirnya ia tidak bisa melaksanakannya. Waktu itu, Naruto dan Sakura sangat marah karena Sai mengganti posisi Sasuke di tim tujuh bahkan ia sempat merasakan sakitnya hantaman tangan mungil Sakura pada wajahnya karena mengatakan sesuatu yang saat itu memang adalah kenyataan mengenai Sasuke. Dan Sai juga belajar tentang jenis lain dari senyuman yang terkadang harus membuatnya lebih berhati-hati, khususnya jika senyuman itu berasal dari Sakura. Sudah seringkali ia menyaksikan Naruto menjadi korbannya.

Dulu, ketika pertamakali menjalani misi bersama Yamato, Naruto dan Sakura, posisinya saat itu adalah sebagai pengganti sementara Sasuke. Sejujurnya Sai tidak menemukan apa masalah yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura sangat marah akan hal itu. Namun sekarang, Sai mengerti ikatan kuat diantara mereka dan ia merasa beruntung karena dirinya ditolak mentah-mentah menjadi pengganti Sasuke walau untuk sementara. Posisi Sasuke memang tak tergantikan namun dirinya memiliki posisi sendiri dalam tim tujuh. Bukan sebagai pengganti melainkan bagian dari tim tujuh.

Setelah menjadi bagian dari tim tujuh, Sai belajar banyak mengenai emosi, ikatan, hubungan sosial dan segala hal yang dirasa perlu untuk dipelajarinya. Bahkan kadang, ia membaca novel erotika yang menjadi favorit Kakashi untuk bahan pembelajaran.

Perlahan Sai mulai mengerti walau terkadang ia terlalu jujur mengucapkan hal yang tidak seharusnya dikatakan. Ia juga mulai sedikit tidaknya memahami tentang ikatan yang menghubungkan tim tujuh, termasuk dirinya. Namun ada ikatan tertentu di dalam tim tujuh yang tidak semuanya bisa masuk ke dalam ikatan tersebut.

Seperti misalnya antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Keduanya bisa disebut sebagai rival sekaligus sahabat dan saudara. Baik dirinya, Sakura maupun Kakashi tidak bisa masuk dalam ikatan keduanya.

Kemudian, antara Naruto dan Sakura. Ikatan khusus antara keduanya setidaknya cukup membingungkan bagi Sai. Naruto yang menyukai Sakura, dan Sakura yang mencintai orang lain. Tentunya Naruto lebih tahu dibandingkan dirinya tentang perasaan Sakura yang sesungguhnya. Namun tetap saja lelaki berisik penyuka ramen itu menaruh rasa yang lebih pada rekan wanitanya, bahkan setelah perang berakhir pemuda itu masih belum bisa melupakan perasaan sesungguhnya. Sai memang masih belum mengerti, namun satu hal yang dipahaminya jika ikatan diantara keduanya sangat kuat dan unik. Sudah seringkali Sai melihat cara Sakura yang sedikit ekstrim untuk menunjukkan betapa sangat pedulinya gadis merah jambu itu dengan Naruto dan semua usaha dan kerja keras yang dilakukannya bukan semata-mata untuk dirinya sendiri ataupun hanya karena Sasuke namun juga untuk Naruto. Sai bisa melihat, bagaimana pentingnya Naruto dalam hidup Sakura dan bisa dibilang posisinya sejajar dengan Sasuke walaupun dalam konteks yang berbeda.

Lalu, yang paling membingungkan dan menurutnya sangat rumit adalah ikatan antara Sakura dan Sasuke. Ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya, terutama dari Sakura. Bisa-bisanya Sakura mencintai orang macam Sasuke yang pernah hampir membunuhnya se-begitu dalamnya. Kadang Sai berpikir, Sakura memang bodoh karena terus mencintai pemuda yang mungkin bahkan tidak peduli dengannya. Padahal ada seorang pemuda lain yang senantiasa ada untuknya, tapi kenapa masih mencintai seseorang yang selalu membuatnya menderita?

Sebenarnya, Sai tahu jawabannya sangat sederhana, cinta. Namun …

Cinta yang dimiliki Sakura untuk Sasuke bukan sekedar rasa ingin memiliki dan diakui, namun lebih dari itu.

Cinta memang adalah hal yang sederhana namun tidak jarang menjadi sesuatu yang sangat rumit.

.

Helaan napas keluar dari mulut Sai yang tadinya tenggelam dalam pikirannya, lalu pemuda yang belakangan ini memiliki hubungan cukup serius dengan sahabat perempuan Sakura itu menatap Naruto yang kini sudah duduk kembali pada tempatnya semula. Mata hitamnya kemudian dialihkan pada wajah tabah Sasuke, mencoba membaca raut wajah pemuda itu sekarang.

Sai menampilkan senyum khasnya, nampaknya cukup puas dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Jelek, Naruto." Sai menyandarkan punggungnya untuk sedikit bersantai, "Benarkan, Sasuke?"

Sai hanya mendapatkan dengusan rendah sebagai balasan yang membuatnya mendesah lega tanpa sadar. Walau bagaimanapun, Sakura adalah rekan sekaligus teman yang sangat berharga untuknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya tatkala melihat Kakashi yang sudah berdiri dengan punggung bersandar di tiang gerbang Konoha yang menjulang. Setelah menyapa Kotetsu, pria muda itu lalu menghampiri lelaki yang kini tengah sibuk mengubur wajahnya pada sebuah buku erotika favoritnya.

" _Ohayou,_ _Rokudaime-sama_ ... " sapa Naruto pada pria yang biasanya terlambat itu. Lelaki dua puluh tahunan itu berdiri di samping sang hokage keenam dengan cengiran khas dirinya. "Tumben tidak terlambat, _sensei_."

Sejenak, Kakashi mengangkat kepalanya dan menjauhkan buku dari depan wajahnya. "Selamat pagi juga, Naruto. Kau sendiri bisa juga bangun sepagi ini." Kembali, pria yang memiliki rambut keperakan tersebut memokuskan diri membaca buku kesayangannya.

Naruto hanya menggerutu tidak jelas mendengar balasan dari Kakashi. Tidak lama setelahnya, Sai pun muncul dengan senyum simpul yang biasa ditampilkannya.

"Kau datang juga, Sai."

Sai tersenyum dan mengangguk membalas sambutan Naruto. "Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu pada Sasuke- _kun_ , untuk berjaga-jaga."

"Teme tidak butuh senjata lagi, Sai. Apalagi ditambah dengan Sakura," canda Naruto dengan kekehannya.

"Karena itulah, Sasuke- _kun_ pasti akan sangat membutuhkannya," tukas Sai.

"Memangnya kau mau memberikan apa?" Naruto kini mulai penasaran dengan senjata apa kiranya yang akan diberikan oleh Sai.

Namun sebelum Sai sempat mengeluarkan benda tersebut dalam sakunya, suara nyaring perempuan yang sangat akrab ditelinga mereka menginterupsi keduanya.

"Kalian disini?"

Naruto langsung berbalik dan menubruk tubuh Sakura dan mengurungnya dalam pelukan mautnya. "Sakura- _chan_ , aku pasti akan sangat-sangat merindukanmu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, jaga pola makanmu biar badanmu sedikit berisi. Kau juga harus tidur teratur, kalau lelah harus istirahat dan jangan memaksakan diri. Perhatikan kesehatanmu, jangan hanya menyeramahi orang lain." Lelaki pirang itu terus menggumamkan kata-kata bijak yang entah bagaimana bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Sedangkan Sakura, gadis itu hanya manggut-manggut sembari membalas pelukan sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai saudaranya sendiri.

"Kau juga harus menahan emosimu, jangan sampai membuat korban dari pukulan mautmu. Cukup aku saja yang sering merasakannya."

Di satu sisi sakura ingin menjitak Naruto dengan kalimat terakhirnya, namun nampaknya rasa haru lebih mendominasi dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Naruto. Setelah menikah kau jadi lebih bijak." Sakura memeluk punggung Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura dan menciumnya beberapa kali. "Jaga Sasuke juga, dia sama keras kepalanya sepertimu."

Sakura merengut mendengarnya, namun gadis itu tak jua melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di punggung Naruto, malah mengeratkan pelukannya. Entahlah, rasanya sangat enggan berpisah dengan lelaki berisik yang seringkali menerima tinju menakutkannya.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke dalam perawatanku."

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap Naruto dengan senyuman mengembang. "Setelah menikah, kau menjadi lebih dewasa, Naruto."

Naruto membalas dengan cengirannya, kemudian berubah dalam sekejap. "Jadi ini kau menganggapku kekanakan dan labil seperti Sasuke, begitu?"

Jeda sejenak, kemudian keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

Sakura terlebih dahulu menghentikan tawanya, lalu beralih pada Sai yang ikut terkekeh pelan.

"Terima kasih telah datang, Sai."

"Aku tidak datang untukmu, Jelek. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke- _kun_."

Untuk kali ini, Sakura mengabaikan ucapan Sai. Perempuan itu langsung memeluk Sai yang membuat tubuh lelaki murah senyum itu menegang untuk sesaat.

"Jaga dirimu, Sakura." Sakura merasakan pucuk kepalanya ditepuk beberapa kali sebelum melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jaga Ino, untukku," pintanya dengan kerlingan menggoda.

Sai hanya membalas dengan senyuman khas dirinya.

"Kaka- _sensei_." Kali ini, Sakura menghampiri guru sekaligus orang tua bagi tim tujuh.

Kakashi memasukkan bukunya ke dalam saku, kemudian memegang pundak Sakura.

"Apa kau yakin, Sakura?" Kakashi menatap Sakura intens, namun gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, anggukan serta senyum keyakinan ditampilkan Sakura membuat Kakashi ikut tersenyum dan bernapas lega.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Sakura. Masa depanmu ada di tanganmu, kau dapat memilih jalan yang terbaik untukmu." Kakashi menghela napas sejenak, ekor matanya melirik sekilas Sasuke yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter dari gerbang Konoha. "Aku minta maaf, mungkin dulu aku kurang memerhatikan perkembanganmu. Aku terlalu fokus dengan Naruto dan Sasuke. Sungguh, aku merasa sangat bersalah karena tanpa sadar aku seolah tidak adil denganmu." Perlahan, Kakashi menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, pelukan seorang ayah yang seolah akan melepas putrinya untuk menempuh hidup baru. "Tapi Sakura, aku menyayangi kalian sama. Kalian semua sudah kuanggap seperti anak-anakku. Jika kalian bahagia, pun juga denganku."

" _Sensei_ ..." Sakura mencoba menahan buliran _liquid_ bening di pelupuk matanya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di dada bidang Kakashi.

Sakura merasa tepukan lembut di kepalanya. Ia segera keluar dari pelukan Kakashi dan mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Kakashi- _sensei_ , terima kasih sudah menjadi orang tua yang baik bagi kami. Kami semua menyanagimu. Aku menayangimu, _sensei_."

"Aku tahu. Dan kuharap, kau bahagia dengan apapun keputusan yang kau ambil untuk hidupmu nantinya."

Sakura tersenyum, kembali memeluk Kakashi sebentar. " _Sensei,_ terima kasih."

Mata Kakashi menyipit, menandakan ia tengah tersenyum di balik topengnya. "Sasuke!" serunya dan mengisyaratkan pemuda yang baru datang tersebut untuk mendekat, setelah sebelumnya melepaskan Sakura untuk menghampiri Ino.

"Hn."

"Aku tidak akan mengingatkanmu untuk menjaga Sakura, karena kutahu kau pasti akan melakukannya."

Sasuke hanya mendengus rendah mendengar ucapan sang hokage keenam tersebut. Ekor matanya melirik Sakura yang kini berlari menghampiri perempuan pirang yang baru datang dengan baju tidurnya.

"Sasuke ... "

Sasuke kembali fokus dirinya pada Kakashi yang saat ini tengah menatapnya serius.

"Sakura bukan cenayang yang bisa menebak atau membaca jalan pikiranmu. Setidaknya lebih terbukalah pada dirinya. Kau tahu, seringkali ia salah paham dengan sikap tak acuhmu."

"Kau sudah menyeramahiku tadi malam. Apa belum cukup, Kakashi?"

Kakashi tertawa rendah, kemudian mengusap bagain belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana ya, aku masih belum bisa memercayakan Sakura padamu."

"Kau meragukanku, begitu?!" Sasuke merasa sedikit tersinggung dengan ucapan gurunya tersebut.

"Kau tahu bukan itu yang kumaksud, Sasuke," tukas Kakashi. "Bagaimanapun, kalian itu anak-anakku. Sebagai seorang ayah rasanya berat sekali melepas putri satu-satunya,─

"Aku hanya membawa Sakura untuk─"

"Aku tahu," potong Kakashi, "Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kalian nanti. Aku bahkan tidak bisa menebak jalan pikiranmu, Sasuke."

"Kami harus berangkat," ujar Sasuke yang berusaha menghentikan petuah yang akan keluar lagi dari mulut Kakashi.

Kakashi tersenyum maklum, kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke. "Aku memercayaimu seperti Sakura memercayaimu."

Walau sangat samar, senyum tulus sempat terukir di wajah yang biasanya _stoic_ tersebut. "Terima kasih, _sensei_."

.

.

Hanya berselang tiga minggu setelah kepergian keduanya, Kakashi mendapati elang Sasuke bertengger manis di kusen jendelanya yang terbuka. Sumpah serapah dan makian dari Naruto tak dapat dihindari tatkala pemuda itu tahu pesan yang tertulis di gulungan tersebut, sedang Sai hanya tersenyum misterius.

Bagaimana dengan Kakashi?

Yah, pria itu memang sudah menduga akan hal ini, tapi ia sedikit terkejut kalau Sasuke akan menikahi Sakura secepat ini. Apa jangan-jangan ...?

Ah, sudahlah. Mereka berdua sama-sama sudah dewasa.

.

 **End (Bagian 1 )**

.

 **Bersambung ...**

Haiii, ketemu lagi dengan cucu manis embah Mada mueheheh

Seharusnya fict ini belum dipublish, karena rencananya akan dipost kalo udah selese. Tapi udah mendem di laptop hampir tiga bulan dan belum selesai juga karena aku lupa buat ngelanjutin ngahaha.

Ahya, fictnya ada tiga bagian (chapter). Yang pertama, yang chapter ini. Kedua, akan nyeritain soal traveling sasusaku. Ketiga, kelahiran dedek sarada. Dan aku rasa udah banyak juga fict2 yg ngambil tema begitu, tapi yaahhh pengen nuangin imajinasi absurd aku aja XD

Maaf kalo masih banyak misstypo


End file.
